1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical waveguide connectors and, more specifically, to waveguide connectors of the type utilizing three elongate rods which are arranged to interstitially define a waveguide receiving passageway therebetween.
2. The Prior Art
Data transmission point-to-point by the propogation of light waves through an optic waveguide is relatively well-known within the art. This technology, while enthusiastically endorsed by the communications industry, has presented myriad technical problems to those within the electrical industry who are concerned with developing hardware and, in particular, practical interconnection systems for the optical waveguides.
The electrical industry has been especially hard pressed to achieve a connector capable of optically coupling a pair of optic waveguides in a positive and dependable manner. Realization of such connector has been illusive because of the unique requirements made upon the connector in handling the fiber optic waveguides. One difficulty encountered is that the fragile nature of the waveguides tends to heighten the danger of their breakage during the coupling procedure: breakage which could adversely affect the optical integrity of the resulting connection. A further difficulty presented is receipt of the optical waveguide must be achieved by the connector even when the diameter of the waveguide can vary within a given specified range of tolerance limits. Still another problem is the requirement that the polished ends of the waveguides be protected by the connector from abrasive contact against foreign surfaces. Still further, the optical connector is faced with the requirement that the optical coupling juncture be minimized so as to reduce the gap loss of the transmitted signal, and that the coupled optic waveguides be axially aligned as precisely as possible so as to minimize the launch angle of radiation leaving one waveguide and entering the other.
Heretofore, no fiber optical connector had been achieved which could adhere to all of the above set forth performance constraints. One promising connector approach examined by the industry has been the utilizion of intermateable connector halves, each of which being provided with three cylindrical rods of equal diameters which are arranged in a longitudinally adjacent configuration. Each three rod configuration defines an elongate interstitial passageway between the rods which is dimensioned to closely receive a single optic fiber therethrough. A connector of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,155. In accordance with this approach, to optically connect two fibers which extend through complimentary connector halves, the two halves are positioned within a cylindrical sleeve member and the corresponding fibers are thereby assumed to be axially aligned with respect to each other.
While this connector works well and has been generally well received by the industry, certain problems attendant upon its use prevent the connector from achieving ideal results in all situations. As mentioned previously, receipt of a fiber between the rods is difficult because the fiber diameters can vary within a specified range of tolerances. Also, in certain field situations, conditions may exist which can cause misalignment of the connector halves within the cylindrical sleeve and thereby affect the performance characteristics of the coupled waveguides within that sleeve.